


what lies within the galaxy

by space_soda__3



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_soda__3/pseuds/space_soda__3
Summary: The Toy Soldier accompanies Brian for some stargazing, after it was looking for something to do.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	what lies within the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I butchered Brian's personality so forgive me,,,.

The Toy Soldier was quite bored today. Well, it was bored everyday. With nothing really to do, no other crewmates to really find, since it didn’t know where they would be, it just decided to walk around. It knew the others were probably busy with each other and well, that was confirmed when it had heard a gunshot followed by the hysterical laughter of the first mate, Jonny D’Ville. That was a normal occurrence. It was used to people dying and then springing back to life on the daily; as if nothing happened in the first place. 

It got along with the crew quite well, and tried its best to spend time with every one of them everyday, even if there is no concept of time. Well, it tried to spend time with everyone equally. Today it decided to spend time with Aurora's pilot, Drumbot Brian. It walked over to the entrance to the room Brian was piloting from.

"Good Day, Old Chap!" The Toy Soldier would say, giving Brian a wave. Brian seemed very focused on the outside world, however. Well, it was normal for Brian to be focused. He had to pilot the ship after all.

“Hello, Toy Soldier. Do you need anything? The crew normally doesn’t come to me unless they need a favor or want me to make dinner.” Brian explained. He was normally the one to make dinner, besides Ivy. Jonny would always like making fun of the aprons Brian put himself in to cook. 

“Not At All, Old Chap! Just Wanted To Hang Out With You!” The wooden soldier replied, sitting itself down next to the metal pilot. It swung its legs back and forth as it looked around the area, whistling one of the band’s songs. Brian took a glance at it and smiled, then focusing his eyes on the stars in front of him. He then let out a sigh and shifted the ship into an autopilot setting.

“Hey, TS? Ever had a chance to look at the stars?” Brian asked it, to which it shook its head no. Brian chuckled a little bit, then began to explain. “Well, often when I’m bored I tend to look over at the stars. It happens more often than you really think. It’s honestly happened so often that I tend to be able to tell which stars we’ve passed by… Oh, maybe we can stargaze together! Is that okay?” He then asked it again, not wanting to keep it here while he rambled about the stars.

“Of Course! I Was Looking For Something To Do With Someone Anyways!” The Toy Soldier replied, the painted smile on its face seeming genuine as it could be. Brian nodded as the two looked out to the stars. They all seemed so pretty, from blue to red to orange they were all in front of their window. The Toy Soldier seemingly took interest in one specific blue one. It turned its head to Brian, wanting to ask about it. “Brian? Could You Tell Me About The Blue Star In The Left Corner Of The Window?”

“Of course. It’s actually one of my favorites…” Brian mused, watching the star shine in awe. “I believe we’ve passed this star quite a few times, I remember seeing it a few times before…” He said, now going into depth about it. 

The Toy Soldier would listen to Brian ramble, swinging its legs back and forth, back and forth. It loved hearing Brian ramble, and it was a very good listener. What a combo. 

"Ah, TS? Am I rambling too much? I just don't want to bore you at all." Brian would say, seeming somewhat self conscious about his rambling. He didn’t want to bore the other person when he rambled, so he had always taken the time to pause and ask if he should keep going.

“Of Course Not! I’m Learning Quite A Lot, Actually!” The wooden soldier replied happily. “Oh! Do You Mind If We Visit That Blue Star There?” Toy Soldier then asked, wanting to take a look. 

“We were actually headed in that direction. No harm in taking a detour.” Brian said as he piloted the ship more towards the blue star. The Toy Soldier seemed very excited about this, leaning as far as it could so it wouldn’t fall off the chair. The journey was a success and soon enough, Brian was piloting the ship in front of the star. He had taken out of autopilot to do so. The star seemed beautiful from the ship with it’s blue flames flickering like a candle. The Toy Soldier seemed amazed. It had never seen a star like that before and Brian didn’t have the time to get close to one. The ship seemed to light up a little bit, and happy hums from Aurora ensued. Soon this enjoyment ended, as the star was now behind the ship.

“Thank You, Brian.” The Toy Soldier would say, standing up. “It Was A Memorable Experience. Maybe I’ll Come Again!” It said happily, planning to do so.

“It’s nice to have company. Thank you.” Brian replied. “Good luck with the crew.” He then added, chuckling a bit as TS nodded. It was good with that. But then, it then left, leaving Brian to his duties.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote it. Now get off my dick (you know who you are).


End file.
